


her seal and hand

by frausorge



Category: Charlotte Sometimes (Musician), Cobra Starship
Genre: F/F, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria feels gorgeous inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her seal and hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the fisting square on my kink_bingo card. Title from Phyllis McGinley.

"More," says Victoria, and it's so not the time, so really not the place, but Charlotte does it anyway, sliding her index finger alongside her middle finger into Victoria's cunt. Victoria feels gorgeous inside. They've bolted the van doors and closed the makeshift curtains, but the afternoon sun is beating down on the roof, and their boys could come knocking any minute, Charlotte's wanting their stuff out of the van, or Victoria's just wanting her attention, even though the Cobras have played their set and she's technically done for the day. Charlotte kisses Victoria again, and then again. Victoria's lips are so plush and soft.

"More," says Victoria. Charlotte grins and adds her ring finger to her next thrust. Victoria still has her dress on, or partly, anyway, the skirt pushed up over her belly and the scoop neckline tucked under one of her breasts. Charlotte leans down and sucks on Victoria's nipple, licking at it with the flat of her tongue, pressing it tightly between her lips. Victoria sighs happily, and then reaches up to pinch Charlotte's own nipple through the bodice of her dress. Charlotte's whole body arches.

"Oh yeah?" she says, grinning, and speeds up her hand. Victoria's head drops back down to the duffel she's appropriated as a pillow.

"More," says Victoria. She is wet enough for it, Charlotte thinks; Charlotte's fingers are gliding smoothly on each push past the incredible softness of the walls of Victoria's cunt. She curls her fingertips to press up into the firmer ridges, and Victoria moans softly in her throat. "Come _on_," Victoria says.

"All right, all right," Charlotte says. She tucks her little finger in as close as she can to her others and presses in. She can't go quite as deep like that, but she takes the opportunity to tap with her thumb on Victoria's hard, neglected clit. Victoria's hips shudder. "Like this?" Charlotte says, drawing her fingers only partly back before thrusting in again and pushing her thumb down hard. She does that a few more times, and Victoria bites her lip like she's considering it, but then she shakes her head.

"More," says Victoria. "I want your whole hand."

Charlotte slows the motion of her fingers. "We might want lube for that."

"In my bag," Victoria says.

"Aren't you such the Girl Scout," Charlotte says, impressed. Victoria holds up the three-fingered salute.

Charlotte turns a little awkwardly to reach for Victoria's purse with her left hand while leaving the fingertips of her right inside Victoria's cunt. She manages, though, and finds the tube sitting right on top. She flips the cap with her left thumb and starts drizzling lube into her right palm.

When her hand is as wet as she can make it, she sets the tube aside and begins pushing in again, gently but steadily. Victoria's body is warm and open and takes her in just as steadily. Charlotte nudges the broadest part of her knuckles into Victoria's folds. "Okay?" she says, and gets a nod in response.

"More," says Victoria. Charlotte's hand is wholly inside her now, and Victoria's cunt is hot and snug around Charlotte's wrist. Charlotte curls her fingers over her thumb, feeling every movement as more wet heat, and gets a back-and-forth rhythm going. "Ohh, that's good," Victoria breathes. Charlotte finds Victoria's clit with her left hand and rubs on the same beat, and then Victoria's shoulders lift up and she's shuddering, shuddering, her body pushing Charlotte's hand all the way back out, shaking for long moments and gasping hard, and then she drops back down with a thunk.

The door handle rattles, and someone bangs hard on the side panel.

"Go away," Victoria yells. Charlotte catches her eye and they both start giggling.

"What the fuck," Coley calls out. "Charlotte, are you ready to set up?"

"Give us a few, we'll be right out," Charlotte calls back. "Ten minutes."

"Twenty!" Victoria says.

Coley shouts, "I don't wanna know!", but they can hear him laughing as he walks away.

Charlotte flops down next to Victoria on the ratty quilt. She catches sight of Victoria's snowflake-and-skull underwear on the van floor next to them; they'll definitely have to make sure those don't get left behind.

Victoria turns on her side and props herself up on one elbow. "So," she says, smiling, stroking the back of her knuckles down the side of Charlotte's throat. "When can we do that again?"


End file.
